Childish Distractions
by xxxTheUnknownOnexxx
Summary: Yoru knows about dark things that plague Ikuto's mind and thoughts, and has his own way of expelling said thoughts, even if it's only for a while...Oneshot.


**Childish Distractions...**

**Author's Note:** Just a little oneshot that came to me, hope you enjoy!

Takes place after the anime series.

_I do not own Shugo Chara! and I never will..._

* * *

There weren't many things that Ikuto could bet on in his life, unpredictable and unusual as it was. There weren't many things he could guarantee. The things he _could _guarantee could probably be counted on his hand;

The sun would rise, the sun would set, he would continue to move from city-to-city, country-to-country...

But, one thing, one _little_ thing he knew he could _always_ guarantee was that, at some point during the day, a little high pitched voice would sound out, always with the same phrase;

'Ikuto..! I'm bored, I wanna play, nya!'

As inevitable as the sun's setting, at some point during the day, Yoru would, _inevitably_, get bored and begin circling his bearer's head, tugging on his clothes, hands or hair to gain his attention. Ikuto had learned to ignore the tiny cat-chara when he was hyper, though some days Yoru was more persistent than usual.

This was one of those days...

'Iku-to! Come on! You've been lying there for _ages_, nya!' Yoru whined, now pawing at Ikuto's hand, which was lying on his bedsheets. Ikuto didn't move from his spot on the bed, but he did turn his head slightly in the direction of his chara.

Yoru peered up at him with exaggerated large eyes, his feline ears lowered. He let out another whine as he said, 'Just for a little while, Ikuto, please?'

Ikuto rolled his eyes, and turned onto his side, propping his head up onto his hand. Yoru lowered his head and tail, beginning to feel sorry for himself. Ikuto groaned in defeat.

'Go and get your ball then,' he muttered, 'and promise you'll stop bugging me if I do this!'

'Yeah, yeah! I promise, nyan!' Yoru cried, perking up instantly and hovering off to retrieve his favorite cat-ball.

Ikuto half-smiled, holding his hand out for Yoru to drop the ball into. 'You're such a child, Yoru...'

'Hm? Well, if I am, it's because of you, nya...' Yoru replied in a matter-of-fact voice, flicking his tail.

Ikuto paused, tossing the ball up and catching it again as he took in the little chara's words.

_'If I am, it's because of you...'_

'Guess so...' he murmured eventually, thinking Yoru couldn't hear him.

* * *

Yoru's tail flitted behind him in excitement. He honestly hadn't expected his plan to work, but, hey, you never know til you try, huh?

Ikuto may have thought he was just being childish, and, yes, he _did_ like it when his bearer paid attention to him, but he did have another reason for it.

It was whenever Ikuto went into one of his near-catatonic trances, where he would just sit—or lie- wrapped up in his own thoughts, that Yoru would usually interrupt. The reason? Simple. Yoru knew the dark things Ikuto's mind would fix upon, things that were best left in the past.

Quite recently, those thoughts seemed to fixate purely on one event; his time as Death Rebel. The teen couldn't remember anything from that time and that fact terrified him, even if he was too proud to admit it. Ahh, Ikuto thought Yoru didn't know that, he thought he had it hidden. Well, Yoru was many things, Ikuto had been right when he had called the chara childish, one could also add immature, hyperactive, and with an unfortunate talent for putting his paw in his mouth. However, Yoru was _not_ an idiot, not a genius, but _not_ an idiot.

After all, he _was _a part of Ikuto and if after nine years he didn't know his bearer, that would make Yoru a pretty bad Guardian Chara. No, Yoru knew he wasn't a bad chara, that would be the biggest insult to both himself and Ikuto, especially after nine years...

Nine years that Yoru felt would be coming to an end soon. Ever since his release from Easter, Ikuto had finally gained the freedom he'd desired for..._nine years._ And, of course, that meant;

_'My job is done, nya.'_

Which certainly proved that Yoru was _not_ a bad chara.

So the last question remaining was: why was he still here? He thought he knew the answer to that, too. While Ikuto picked the little humanoid cat's ball up, Yoru stole one quick glance at a particular object lying on the night stand. The purified black egg, the cause of Ikuto's worries.

Yoru frowned, one ear lowering as he considered his unborn..._sibling _(he still didn't like the sound of that)_. _Easter had caused it, tainted Ikuto's unformed heart's egg and ripped it from him, a horrifying thought for a chara to consider. Even so, the egg had been purified, but had not been reabsorbed by Ikuto's heart. Which could only mean...?

_'I'm getting a baby brother, nya (I hope it's a little brother, otherwise I'm gonna seriously question Ikuto)._

_'And I'll bet that the second that little brother's born is the second _I _fade away...'_

The first time Yoru realized this, he was shocked. Not by the idea of it, but by the fact that he was so calm about it. He wasn't scared at all, it felt right. He'd done his job and now it was time to leave. He was a Guardian Character, it was another _inevitability._ There'd be someone to take his place, so he didn't have to worry...

Well, that part wasn't completely true.

Yoru still wasn't too sure how he felt about the black egg. This was the thing that gave birth to the destructive force known as Death Rebel, the thing that hurt Ikuto so much. The egg may have been purified, but what if that wasn't enough? What if the damage was already done? This was a new type of heart's egg, not a normal egg, not an X egg, but something new. What if, when it hatched, Death Rebel returned with a vengeance? Ikuto had these worries, that was why the thing hadn't hatched yet...

And why Yoru was still here. Had the teen made that connection yet?

_'I'm trusting you, little brother,' _Yoru thought as he rolled onto his cat ball, the little bell inside it ringing out.

_'You'd better take care of my Ikuto properly when I'm gone...'_

Ikuto grit his teeth as an involuntary chara-change overcame him and his tail and ears popped out.

'See? _This_ is why I don't play with you!'

Yoru mewled and dived under the bedsheets before Ikuto could begin his rant. Well, even though he knew that the time would come when the black egg would hatch and he would leave...

He also knew that until then, there were always childish distractions...

* * *

**Author's Note:** This started off as a cute oneshot that slowly became more angsty as I continued. Obviously follows the anime-verse more than the manga-verse. I hope it wasn't too OOC.

Please drop a review, but constructive criticism only, please!


End file.
